It is known to provide so-called trim-to-length shower trays. Contour Showers Limited of Cheshire, United Kingdom provide one such shower tray. A trim-to-length shower tray allows the installer to remove part, or all, of one end portion of the shower tray to enable fitting in a predetermined area.
A problem with this type of known shower tray is that the trimmable portion is flat or formed with a only a very shallow fall. As a consequence, drainage of waste water from the trimmable portion is poor.
A shower tray having a trimmable portion with a steeper fall has not been utilised, due to the necessity of securing a ‘one size fits all’ end cap to the trimmed edge. The top edge of the end cap must align with the top edge of the remaining part of the shower tray, in order to provide a neat and finished appearance. However, the end cap must also liquid-tightly seal against the trimmed edge of the shower tray to prevent leakage. Therefore, providing a very shallow fall, or no fall at all, maintains a constant or substantially constant profile and gives a reasonably good end cap fit.